Presently, during the manufacturing of a liquid crystal panel, after the array substrate and the color filter substrate are cell assembled to form a liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal panel needs to be pressed so that the cell gap of the liquid crystal panel meets design requirements.
As shown in FIG. 1, a structural representation is shown for a pressing apparatus in prior art, the pressing apparatus comprises: a base 10, a bracket 20 provided on the base 10, an electrical motor 30 fixed on the bracket 20, a transmission mechanism 40 with one end thereof connected with the electrical motor 30, and a pallet 50 connected with the other end of the transmission mechanism 40, a movable pressing plate 60 fixedly mounted to the pallet 50, and a static pressing plate 70 fixedly mounted to the base 10; wherein the electrical motor 30 moves the movable pressing plate 60 in upward and downward directions by means of the transmission mechanism 40 and the pallet 50, thus applying a certain pressure upon the liquid crystal panel placed on the static pressing plate 70, so that the cell gap of the liquid crystal panel meets design requirements.
However, with the wearing and ageing of the movable pressing plate 60 and the static pressing plate 70, problems about parallelism between the movable pressing plate 60 and the static pressing plate 70 arise, thus during the pressing process, the pressure applied to respective region of the liquid crystal panel is uneven. That is, some regions are subjected to a larger pressure, while some zones are subjected to a smaller pressure, resulting in some deficiencies, such as an uneven thickness of the frame-sealing adhesive lines and an uneven cell gap and thus a reduced yield of liquid crystal panel in the pressing process.